To Become Allies
by TycoonGirl
Summary: KagSess. Kagome is a princess and Sesshomaru is a foreign prince. Their fathers want to become allies and Kagome is to become Sesshomaru's arranged wife! the problem? She doesn't want to!
1. Chapter 1

To Become Allies

By:TycoonGirl

Chapter One: Royal decrees and The Great Adventure Begins

The blossoming young woman sat primly in the grand hall. Her joyful brown eyes were skimming over the vast amount of people that had come to hear a royal decree read by her father. The young woman whom could be no older than twenty was wearing dusty rose skirts with white lace under them, a white shift with the neckline framed in lace as well, a black bodice hugged to her torso and her face was free of most make up, only a few light pinks here and there. She wore black slippers on her feet and her hair spilled elegantly over her shoulders. The woman looked every bit the princess she was, but also looked like she deserved so much more.

On her right side sat her father in his grand golden throne. His handsome features were light. On his jet black hair he wore a grand crown for he was King of the Southern Lands. His eyes were cobalt blue and happy. In his hands was a roll of parchment that he planned on reading. No matter how much his daughter pestered him, he would not tell her what he was announcing to the court. He wore dark black pants and a white shirt. The people in the South were happier with the simplicties of life.

As the grand King and Princess rose complete silence fell. "I welcome you, my loyal followers into my grand hall. As does my daughter, Princess Kagome. However, I have an important degree to read aloud." the king announced. Kagome kept her eyes forward, looking for her friends, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku were continually courting one another and Shippo was a royal bodygaurd to Kagome that Sango took in. She spotted them and made eye contact. It was the only way to say hello, be direct and not be heard.

Her father cleared his throat and held out the roll of parchment. "I think I shall spare you all the boring details and just get down to it. The King of the Western Lands is traveling here in five weeks time." he announced, grinning.

Kagome joined her friends after the decree was read. The four went outside onto the lush green grass of the castle gardens. "So what do you think about His Majesty, Lord InuTaisho coming to visit along with his two sons, Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired to the princess, his violet eyes alight with happiness. Kagome scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't call Lord InuTaisho's sons princes at all! They're horrible! In my youth, well you know how I used to get so dirty and always look like a peasant? Well they would make the most awful jokes about me and play these wicked pranks on me. I long to get back at them with a few of my own pranks, but father disapproves of any un-ladylike behaviour, which is why I shall insist we all go swimming in nothing but our undergarments." Kagome giggled, running off towards the lake.

They all jumped into the water, shrieking at how cold it was. Kagome elegantly coasted through the waters, then spotted a rope dangling from a tree. "Shall we play a little game?" she asked, climbing out of the water and grabbing ahold of the rope. Shippo, whom towered over her stood next to her. He was always worrying about the princess's safety as he was her royal bodygaurd. With ease Kagome climbed up the rope and into the tree. "I believe the rules shall be, whom ever makes the largest splash has to go fetch cloaks for the four of us in their undergarments!" she twittered. The others laughed and agreed. The group always enjoyed playing their childlike games that Kagome never lost at.

Kagome flung herself off the branch, her arms out so it gave the illusion she was flying. She pointed her hands above her head and landed in the water with an enourmus splash. In the end, she had actually lost. The four climbed from the lake, tired. "I can't believe you actually lost!" Sango cried. The princess shrugged. "I keep thinking about those damn Taisho brothers. I know that they're going to get me into some serious trouble and father won't speak to me for weeks like last time!" Kagome sighed, laying on her back in the tall grasses of the pasture, staring up at the clouds.

"Well you mustn't let them bother you too much Kagome or else I'll be forced to do something durastic, like challenge one to a duel." Shippo kidded. Kagome laughed and stretched her arms out. "If only my problems could be taken care of like that..." she sighed. The four gazed up at the clouds, laughing and saying what each puff looked like.

Miroku sat up. "Oh dear Kagome, I do believe it is time for you to get those cloaks if we are to go horse back riding today." he said, smiling. Kagome blushed a brillant pink, but stood. She glared at Miroku for reminding the others and set out for her walk back to the castle, which was through a village and a knight's training camp. The others got dressed and Sango hid Kagome's clothing in a bag she'd brought along.

By the time Kagome arrived at the castle, she was bright red. It was so embarrsing. She pulled on her clothes. "You guys...suck." she sighed. Her friends laughed wildly and they went to go get their cloaks and go to the stables.

The rest of the afternoon was spent having races and riding, talking and picnicing. They headed home and Kagome went to her father's study to see if he could somehow send her away while the King of the West was visiting along with his sons. She knocked politely. "Enter." came her father's grand reply. She pushed open the heavy wooden door. "Hello father." she greeted with a smile. He smiled in return. "Good afternoon Kagome. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip uncertainly. "Well father, I have been thinking that someone needs to go check up on Souta near the boarder. I'd be happy to go within a few days..." she said. Her father picked up on the real reason she wanted to leave to go to her elder brother's kingdom. He smiled and laughed. "Oh dearest Kagome...I take it you do not want to be around the Kings sons?" she shook her head, still biting her lip. The King sighed. "Actually my daughter, that is what I wanted to speak with you about. The king of the West and I are going to sign a bunch of papers making us allies and we need a pact sealer. Now you've known for quite some time about the thousands of men wishing to be your husband, but I put it off, now you are of age and you need a husband while you are still young. As you may have heard, the eldest of the king's sons, Prince Sesshomaru has been looking for a mate..." her father trailed off uncertainly.

"And so you would trade me to that jerk because his father signed some stupid papers? Absolutely NOT! I do NOT want an arranged marriage! I will not be pushed to fall in love by anyone, not even you father! I will be going to visit Souta for a few weeks and will think about it, but do not expect my answer to have changed!" she yelled, slamming her father's door behind her. Kagome ran to her tower chambers and pulled out a backpack.

There was a short knock on her door and her maid entered. "My lady, I have been sent to help you pack. The king's orders were that you were to dress like a fine lady the entire time riding there and back also while staying." the woman said. Kagome snorted and threw her bag down. "Can you believe the nerve of my father telling me that I'm getting married to my childhood tormentor? Urghh...there's no way! I just can't do it Ayame! I can't!" Kagome shrieked. The red-haired woman whom had been serving Kagome for quite some time filled a marble bath with hot waters and soap.

She sighed and helped her lady undress. "My lady, your father would not do such a thing without your concent. He loves you far too much." Kagome lowered herself into the tub and closed her eyes. "That's what I thought but the King of the West along with his two sons are coming here to sign the papers for it! There's no way I'm going to EVER figure a way out of this with only six weeks at best!" she wailed.

Kagome bathed and got out, drying herself off. Ayame helped Kagome into a clean white undergarment, then a white shift, then amazing black and golden skirts with black lace peeking out from the hem, a black bodice and a lovely golden waistcoat with black embroidery. The buttons went down the front and a golden locket was put around Kagome's neck. She slid her dainty feet into her riding boots and laced them up easily. Ayame went around her chambers, gathering a trunk for Kagome and a riding satchel. The princess smeared on some light gold eye shadow and pink lip rouge and put her dangly black earrings in. Ayame fixed Kagome's hair into a bun with a woven golden hairnet around the bun. Kagome placed a black hat atop her head that had a golden ribbon around it and a bright red rose on the left side.

The princess mounted her white mare side-saddle as her friends mounted their horses. Ayame and another servant climbed onto the carriage that contained everyone's things. Kagome pulled on pristine white riding gloves as did Sango. They were truly ladies of class. The party set out on the week long trip it took to arrive at Prince Souta's kingdom near the boarders of the South and West junction. There was no doubt that the King of the West and his moronic sons would pass through, how soon, Kagome and her companions would not know.

"Father, I don't see why I have to marry that loathsome human wench." a tall silver haired demon snarled. His amber eyes were flaring with anger that his face did not show. The king sighed. "Sesshomaru, we've discussed this. We both know that it is what is best for the South and West, even the girl's father agreed and he does not agree to give his presious daughter Kagome out to anyone. Did you know that he refused King Koga eighteen times? Eighteen and you get her on the first try! Now hush, we don't want to seem rude about her in front of her brother." the king said, whose looks were similar to Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath and followed his father out of their guest chambers, his silver hair whipping behind him.

Kagome arrived at her brother's palace along with her companions early morning. Servants rushed to help her down from her horse, along with the King of the North, Koga, whom was also visiting Souta. His hand roamed her backside as he picked her up. Kagome gasped, and blushed. He set her down, grinning. "Well, well. Kagome my love it really has been far too long. You look-" Koga was repremanded for his ass grabbing session with a sharp slap across the face. "Your majesty, if you would kindly refrain from grabbing my behind perhaps we could be friends. Until then, please refer to me as Princess or My Lady." Kagome snapped, taking her white horse and handing it off to a stable hand. She striaghtened her outfit, her cheeks still red from the king of the north grabbing her.

Koga roughly grabbed her arm. "Listen bitch, I don't think you know whom your talking to." he sneered. Shippo drew his sword as did Miroku. Kagome waved her hand. "Fine, pardon me your majesty, but I don't believe my brother, nor my father will take news of this incident well and seeing that your on our lands I outrank you. Now get your hands off of me before I make you." she growled.

He let out a bark of laughter and slapped her across the face. She tasted blood and took out a hanky and wiped her mouth. She dropped her hanky and leaned to Koga, getting fake tears at her eyes. "I apologize my lord. I was mistaken and I should not have been so harsh, I beg of you to forgive me. Will you not get my hanky?" she asked in a fake lovey-dovey voice. Behind her, her brother, the King of the West, Sesshomaru and his brother stood, all saw that he struck Kagome with enought force to knock her out. He leered at her and bent to pick it up. She then kneed him in the groin and pushed him backwards. She took her hanky. "I never said you could keep it my lord." she snapped, striding away, real tears prickling behind her eyes. Sango ran after her.

Koga was taken to the dungeons. "Christ almighty, that looked like it hurt." Inuyasha said.

Sango caught up with Kagome in a field where Kagome had calmly sat down to dry her tears with her hanky. "Oh Kagome, you were amazing. I would've started crying back there!" Sango said, smiling at her friend. Kagome sniffed. "What do you call what I'm doing now?" she asked, standing. Sango shook her head, hugging her friend. "You are...urhm...enjoying a good victory sob with your best friend?" she asked ernestly. Kagome giggled and put her hanky away. "Yes, and now shall we go have a victory cup of tea or perhaps a victory nap?" she laughed.

The pair emeged in the front of the castle to see a panther sitting there. Both women shrieked when the rare jungle cat started to move towards them. Kagome knelt in front of the cat and it snuggled to her. Kagome giggled and she and Sango pet the 'fierce' beast until someone came to get them. It was Prince Sesshomaru. He stared at the two woman's stupidity for getting so close to a wild beast. He pulled Kagome to her feet. "Wench do you not understand that the cat you've been petting can eat you in three bites?" he demanded, his tone icy.

The princess pulled away. "She's causing no harm. Besides, I like her and I know that she would never hurt a human whom wasn't bothering her cubs." Kagome said, scratching the animals ears. It purred its contentness and she smiled down at it. One of her faults was that her heart was too compassionate. Sesshomaru just stared disdainfully down at the human woman whom would become his wife and shuttered. Kagome looked up. "Have you seen my brother?" she asked, looking past the tall, very handsome man she had assumed to be one of her brother's knights or scholars.

The demon lord looked down at the woman whom acted if they had never met. Well in all fairness the last time they met was when they were fifteen and Sesshomaru's hair had sill been black. Now, five years later, both had matured greatly, though Sesshomaru still had a few tricks up his sleeve for the annoying human wench whom would always follow him and his brother around when they visited. "He's waiting for you in the great hall." Sesshomaru said at last. "Thank you!" Kagome called back to him. She lifted her skirts in a very un-ladylike fashion and ran into the castle.

As soon as both brother and sister became aware of the other's presence they hugged each other. Kagome giggled as he spun her around. Souta was always the stongest man she knew. "Sister, I was wondering when you'd come visit me again." he beamed down at his sister. She smiled. "I do believe that you know how to write. Father and I haven't heard from you in ages! He was getting worried." Kagome said, lying for there were others in the room and she did not wish to speak ill of her father or the lords of the west. "Ah, well, I have been rather busy. Father must have told you about the conflicting islands that are our territory?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, father doesn't mention things like that to me." she said. Souta shrugged. "Anyhow, I have been busy over there, trying to figure out what the hell their saying. I brought one of their people back with me. Maybe you'd understand what they're saying. You alwaysd were the smarter one." "Oh Souta, don't say things like that if their not true." Kagome cried. Her brother laughed. "Well, we know that it's true. You must be very tired, Katie will take you to your rooms. Your companions are already sleeping I believe." he said, gesturing to Shippo, Miroku and Sango whom were passed out standing. Kagome smiled brightly. "Perhaps I'll just leave them there." she said. Then Miroku fell on top of Sango, causing her to wake and freak out. Kagome winced when she heard the slap. She laughed a bit nervously. "Or not."

Kagome woke early in the morning to Ayame shaking her. She groaned. "Oh come on Ayame, it's too damn early. What is it?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "My Lady, your brother has requested that you join him for a morning horse back ride." she said, going over to Kagome's trunk and getting an outfit together. Kagome dragged herself from her bed and sunk into the hot water in the bath that Ayame had already prepared. She soaked for a bit, trying to wake then got out and dried off.

Ayame helped her dress in the outfit she'd laid out. It was a sappire blue dress. The shift was white and the skirt was puffed out with the help of an underskirt. Kagome let her hair spill down her back and she pulled on her riding boots. She took off to the stables where her brother was waiting. "Good morning brother." she smiled. "Good morning Kagome. I hope this isn't too early for you." "Not at all. I love horse back riding. I hope you weren't planning on dragging me along to go hunting. You know I hate that so called sport." Kagome said, shuttering. Her brother laughed and helped her mount her horse. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that? Here, you might need this, there are many bandits near my kingdom." Souta said, handing her a quiver of arrows and a bow along with a sword. "Ah, so you wanted me to go riding with you this early so I could help you round up bandits. Well I'm dressed all wrong, you know that don't you?"

"You look fine, and I doubt the robbers, bandits and highway men are going to care." he sighed. Kagome shook her head and jumped down. "I won't go with you unless you give me clothes I can wear." she said. Her brother rolled his eyes and led his bossy kid sister to get pants and a chainmail shirt.

Kagome remounted her horse. She was wearing pants that she borrowed from a slender man in the castle. Kagome wore her shift, then her bodice, then her chainmail then another shirt and a man's vest over that. Her belt held her sword and pouch of coins. On her back were her arrows and bow. Her pants were tucked into her knee-high shiny black riding boots. "I swear Souta, you get me into more trouble...if father hears about this he'll be upset. He told be to be lady-like the entire stay here." Kagome complained. Her brother laughed. "No way. Not you, Kags. What, did he have a bet with uncle that you wouldn't be lady-like? There's no way that you'd manage that and he knows it." Kagome laughed and they set off to rid her brother's land of robbers, bandits and high way men.

Four hours later Kagome was sweating and she'd gotten her arm cut pretty badly. They hadn't had time to wrap it because they were being attacked by dozens of men. Kagome blocked another attack with her bloody sword and looked to her brother. He was slaying men left and right with an injury to his gut. Kagome refused to kill any of the men, only fought to disable them. "Damn it Kagome, kill them!" her brother yelled. "It's not a fair fight!" "Then make it fair!" he yelled. Kagome jumped from her horse and saught out the leader.

"Sir, if I can beat you in a fight, then you shall come with my brother and I to the dugeons without a fuss." she announced. The man laughed. "And if I beat you?" he asked. "Then you may loot as many people as you can with my protection." "No. I think I'll settle for you being my son's bride." he said. Kagome nodded and fire started in her eyes. The bandits stopped fighting as did Souta. They circled the fight. It was clear Souta was afraid for his sister. Kagome dodged all attacks, blocking easily. The man swept her feet out from under her and she rolled backwards, then sprung at him. This was easy for her. She knocked him down and held her blade to his throat. "I win." she growled fiercely.

Kagome mounted her horse and led the bandits to the castle. They arrived and gaurds started freaking out. Kagome jumped from her horse and the leader whipped out a sword and stabbed her in the heart. Kagome watched him and shook her head. She ripped the long blade from her chest, cutting her hands. Kagome threw it to the ground. "Moron." she spat, turning and leading her horse to the stable. Once her horse was in a stall she saw the blood on the front of her vest. She sighed and walked out to her brother, whom stared at the large blood stain. "You're bleeding." he said. She paled and nodded, then collapsed.

She winced in pain. Her arm was sore and so was her chest. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. There was an elderly woman in the room, healing her arm. "Lady Kagome, you must lay back down. Your chest will start bleeding again." she said without looking up. Kagome closed her eyes and gathered her engery and foucused it on healing herself. Suddenly she was engulfed in a blinding pink light. The old woman's jaw dropped in amazement. The young princess was the fabled reincarnation of the most powerful magical being in the world -Mirokodo! The elderly woman climbed to her feet and ran to alert the lords.

Kagome fell unconsious, her engery gone. Ayame pulled her mistress's night clothes on and tucked her into the bed as Souta, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and InuTaisho burst in, followed closely by the old woman, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. There was a loud fuss over Kagome, but she did not stirr. Finally the old woman spoke up. "Please my lord, Lady Kagome must sleep. Her energy is gone. Everytime she uses her powers she must sleep to regain them." "But why isn't my sister breathing?" Souta demanded. "My lord, when Lady Kagome is sleeping to regain her powers, she does not breathe. Do not worry about Lady Kagome, she will be fine."

The old woman convinced everyone and they soon left. Kagome slept the rest of the day and for the majority of the week. When she rose she felt fine. "Ayame?" she called. The redhead appeared. "My lady, you are awake at last!" she smiled.

Kagome bathed and dressed in a lovely purple dress. She left her hair alone and slipped her feet into her black slippers. Kagome left her room to find her friends and brother. She was wandering the hallways when Sango and the others accousted her. "KAGOME!" Sango cried. She smiled at her friends. "Hello. You all act as if something horrible happened to me. I was just sleeping." Kagome said. "For a week!" Shippo cried. Kagome visibly paled. "Y...you...you're serious?" she whispered. Miroku nodded and Kagome smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Fantastic! I have even more problems now! Damn it. Where's Souta?" she growled. They all pointed to down the hall. "Outside." they answered in unison, sensing that Kagome was not in a good mood. Kagome turned and stormed away, leaving very worried friends. They scampered after her, trying to calm her down.

Kagome stormed back to her room and slammed the door. She threw her things into her trunk and pulled on her riding boots. She tied her hair back with a thin blue ribbon and put her blade at her hip. She grabbed a blue velvet cloak and continued her heated ramage of throwing things. Her bedroom door opened and her friends cowered at the enterance. "Please Kagome, don't go!" Miroku said, narrowly avoiding a book that sailed in his direction.

She grabbed a small bag and straightened. "No. I need to go to the Eastern lands to see someone. You will not come with nor follow me. Also you will not alert ANYONE of my absence nor where I have gone. Understood?" she growled, glaring at her friends. "Good." she said. "Here Kagome, you'll need this." Sango said, holding out a pouch filled with golden coins. Kagome bowed to her friend. "I shall pay you back. Now I must go and I must ask you to distract the stable hands then the gaurds stationed at the gates." she said. Kagome strode down the hall. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground. "Where do you think you're going wench?" Lord Sesshomaru growled.

Her brown eyes narrowed. "What is it with people calling me wench. My name is Kagome damnit, not wench or bitch, now would you let me go you stubborn, arrogant jerk!" she spat. He smirked, enjoying making her squirm. "Or what?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. He knew that the powerful couldn't use her powers unless she had some jewel. She smiled sweetly at his. "Or else I'll have to give you a big kiss." she said. He cringed and dropped her. She dashed away, sticking her tounge out at him, laughing.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome to the stables. "Where are you going?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "Listen, you do not have any authority to know." "Yet. In three weeks we'll be engaged." he reminded her. She visibly cringed and nearly fell off her horse. "God, don't remind me! Just go away and look at it this way, if I die, you won't have to marry me." she smiled, pulling on her chainmail shirt and pants under her skirts. He growled at the girl.

She laughed. "You can follow if you like, but I do not reccomend it. I'm the best rider of the South." she said, kicking her horse to go forward. The black stallion whinned, reared on it's back legs and galloped off. Kagome's ribbon fell from her hair and coasted to Sesshomaru's feet. He leaned down and picked it up. Damn the girl. He was going to have to go after her.

Kagome was riding fast when she came to the river. She hopped off her horse and knelt by it to take a drink. "You shouldn't drink river water wench." Sesshomaru's voice startled her. She pitched forward, shocked and Sesshomaru reached out to grab her, but he was also pulled in. They both landed with a tremendous splash.

Kagome emerged, soaking wet. She glared at Sesshomaru. "You did that on purpose." "Wench, if I did something on purpose, like pushing you into the river, I would not allow myself to be dragged in along with you. I was merely trying to prevent you from falling in." he said calmly. Kagome grumbled and pulled her chainmail off. She pulled off her wet bodice. "Wench, what in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm not getting naked. I have other clothes in my bag." she said. Kagome disappeared and a moment or two later reappeared in black men's pants and a white shift.

Sesshomaru had changed into his own outfit. His black pants and a form fitting white shirt along with a black vest. Kagome drew her sword. "Now what are you doing?" he asked. She turned around and glared at him. "Will you shut up? I'm getting firewood. Apparently you've never been camping or traveling." she scoffed. Suddenly she looked around. Only she had a horse. "Where is your horse Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked as she began to climb a tree. "Woman, this Sesshomaru does not require a horse. I can run faster than that silly animal of yours any day." he smirked. She shrugged. "If you say so." Kagome was now high in the tree and making Sesshomaru rather nervous.

She stood and started whacking away at the branch when suddenly it snapped under her weight. Her eyes snapped open wide, in shock. She dropped her sword and it hit something. Kagome grabbed for a tree branch but was falling too rapidly. At this point she'd die if she hit the ground at this sort of speed. Suddenly arms encircled her waist. Sesshomaru jumped down once more. She noticed his leg was bleeding. "Are you okay?" she asked. He frowned. "You, damn wench, dropped your sword. It happened to land in my leg. You are so stupid." he growled. Now he could not run fast. Kagome blushed, embarresed. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." she said, lowering her head to the ground.

Before he could reply she grabbed her sword that was laying on the ground. She returned to her work of building a fire, silently. Once the fire was going she sat on the bank of the river, away from the warmth of the fire and away from her future husband. Kagome laid back, staring up at the stars. Kagome nearly fell asleep but was jolted by the sound of Sesshomaru humming. She smiled up at the sky. So he knew the melody to the old song that her mother used to sing. She wondered if he knew the words.

Neither got any sleep that night. In the morning Kagome stood and grabbed her bodice. She pulled it tight and then pulled on her chainmail. Kagome awoke her horse by gently rubbing it's nose. Sesshomaru came up from behind her. "Can this animal carry two?" he asked sourly. Slowly she nodded. "Well get on the damn horse." he snapped. Kagome climbed up onto the tall horse, silent. Sesshomaru climbed up behind her, his chest touching her back. Kagome blushed. "Ready?" she managed to ask. "Just go already." he said, holding her waist.

She obeyed and kicked her horse. The horse trotted off. Kagome was an expert rider. "I don't plan on marrying you, you know." Sesshomaru growled. She shrugged. "I figured as much. Father just wanted to sell me off to the highest bidder and I guess that was you." she said quietly. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Many man hang around the castle courting me and asking for my hand. Even some men that I've never met before. I knew that I would never be able to love who ever I married." she mumbled. Sesshomaru rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true. Besides, how can you not love this face?" he asked. Kagome blushed. "Very easily." she snapped.

The pair arrived in the east two days later. They got a room to share and Kagome curled up on a shabby mat in the corner, leaving Sesshomaru the bed. She yawned and fell asleep. Kagome was exhausted. She had to stay awake and steer the horse while Sesshomaru often dozed, his head on her shoulder. To be honest, the man no longer bothered her. Sesshomaru entered the room to see Kagome asleep on the mat. He sighed and picked her up easily. He set her on the bed and removed her shoes. Sesshomaru undressed to his pants and laid beside Kagome and pulled a blanket around the both of them.

Kagome woke the next morning, next to someone. She moved closer because they were warmer. An arm went around her, pulling her closer. She opened her eyes and look up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her. Kagome tried to pull away but his hold was tight. "Good morning." she blushed. He grinned. "Good morning to you too Kagome. You see your subconsious has succumb to me. Why not just give it up already? You know you like me." he taunted. She tried to pull away but that only caused Sesshomaru to lay on top of her, pinning her against the bed. Kagome looked up at him, blushing. Their eyes met and he kissed her.

The ride was long and silent. It had been very akward since he kissed her. She made the horse move there faster. "We should be there in a few hours Sesshomaru." she said. "That's good." he mumbled. "Why did you decide to follow me?" she asked abruptly. "I don't know. Do we have to talk about this?" he sighed. Kagome shrugged and murmured something under her breath that Sesshomaru couldn't understand even with his great hearing. Soon the silence took over, but not for long. Suddenly they were surrounded by demons, the kind that were hired help. Sesshomaru drew his own sword and jumped down from the horse. Kagome jumped down as well and pulled an arrow out along with her bow. She narrowed her eyes at one demon whom was standing motionless in a baboon cloak. Kagome fired at the demon and it hit it's arm. Suddenly the thing was in front of her. "Well well, if it isn't Akira's daughter. Perhaps you could be of some help to me." he growled, grabbing Kagome. She swore. "Let me go you jerk!" she yelled as the demon slung her over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru ran to Kagome's side and attacked the demon so it would release her. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." Sesshomaru growled, holding a blade to the demon's throat after it dropped Kagome. She scrambled to her feet and ran behind Sesshomaru, feeling protected. "Oh, so the heir to the Western lands is traveling with the miko wench. How convient. I can kill you both now, but perhaps later." he said, disappearing from Sesshomaru's grip along with his hoard of demons. Sesshomaru swore and put his sword away.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, putting her sword away along with her bow. Sesshomaru turned to her. "This is your fault. If you'd stayed on the damn horse instead of attacking that man I would've been able to destroy him." he growled. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Pardon me? I think I would've been able to free myself without your assistance." she snapped, crossing her arms. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think so. You're helpless without me." "I am NOT! I was managing fine until you came along!" Kagome growled, pulling herself up on the horse. "Where do you think your going wench?" he growled. Kagome jumped down and slapped him across the face, leaving a big red mark. "Stop calling me that!" she yelled. Sesshomaru advanced on her, growling. "You dare try to marr MY face wench? Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled, grabbing her around the neck and hoisting her off the ground. She just glared at him then kicked him in the stomach. He dropped her to the ground and she rubbed her neck, coughing. He hadn't realized that she couldn't breathe. Kagome sorely stood and climbed on her horse. "You can leave now. I will be fine on my own. Like I said back at the castle, if I die then it gets both of us out of this arraged marriage." she said, handing him his things and kicking her horse to go.

Kagome rode through three days without food, water or sleep. The eastern reigon was the largest and the most dangerous, but Kagome needed to reach the furthest place from her home in order to retrieve the myserious jewel and find out more about that man whom had mentioned her mother. She arrived in a fairly nice sized town rain drenched and tired. She checked into a hotel room and sat in a warm bath to regain the feeling in her clammy skin. Kagome set out to find something to eat and she did. She sat in a bar eating her stew and bread. Her nose was red at the tip and she was pale. It was clear that she was sick. When she finished she bought things for the rest of her trip. She returned to her room and fell asleep, clutching her sword.

In the morning she awoke, sicker than the previous day. She rolled from bed and dressed quickly in her black pants and white shift. She pulled her black bodice on and her black riding boots. Kagome let her hair spill down her back and she went to pay for another night at the hotel. Kagome stepped out into the bright sunlight and felt a smile grace her pale face. This trip was going to be harder than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

To Become Allies

By; TycoonGirl

Chapter Two: Working Hard

Kagome woke in the morning, overjoyed that her cold was gone, but it had taken nearly two weeks to recover. She dressed in her fresh, clean clothes and pulled her hair back. She collected her things and went to the front to pay. The price was outrageous and she could not pay. "What do you mean you can't pay? If you couldn't pay you should've left!" "I was ill!" Kagome exclaimed. The old man shrugged. "Not my problem. You need to pay me or do something for me." "What would that be old man?" Kagome sighed. "Well, I've seen you with your armour and sword. You look to be a strong female knight and I am the mayor of this village. We have recently been having some problems with a demon. If you can kill it then you can be free of your debts here and will be paid for your services. Do you accept?" "Alright old man. Where is the monster?" Kagome asked.

The old man beamed. "Follow me. The beast is in caves below our village. Lately it has been knocking entire buildings down. The thing has been with us for centuries, but now that it has become violent it needs to be killed." the old man said. Kagome nodded and grabbed her armour that she'd recently bought. She pulled the chainmail on then her pink armour that went around her torso and held itself up by a part on her arm. Kagome tied her hair back and grabbed her weapons. The old man led her through town and the villagers all lined the street, whispering about her, the 'great' demon slayer from the south.

Kagome stood at the enterance to the cave. She turned to the old man. "If I do not return, please send word to the King of the South and Lord Souta." she said. "But why?" "They are my family." "You are a princess?" the old man asked. She bowed her head. "I am." Kagome said as she entered the cave, taking the torch with her. She entered the dank cave that smelled of rotting flesh. Kagome grimaced at the smell and continued, deciding that she would not back down and prove that she was NOT helpless.

Sesshomaru had gone back to Souta's castle to find the place in uproar about Kagome's disappearance, then he had told them where the wench was. Now a huge party including Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and Souta were looking for her and somehow he'd gotten dragged along. They arrived in a town the find the villagers all lining the streets, on their knees, in silent prayers. Sesshomaru jumped down from his horse and found the mayor. He bowed his respect. "Sir, may I ask why your village is all praying?" he asked. "Well we pray for the demon-slaying princess from the south. She is slaying the demon that destroys our town." Suddenly there was a great rumbling of the ground like an earthquake and a scream.

Kagome's vision was blurred by sweat as she dodged the huge claws of the demon. It got ahold of her and slammed her into the wall. She screamed and tried grabbing for her sword again. It was useless, her sword was wedged into the rock. Kagome suddenly grabbed the green demon and a powerful pink aura surrounded her. The winds in the cave went to her and swirled around like a tornado. The demon let out a howl and flung her away. Kagome grabbed the handle of her sword as the demon began to dissolve. Now she was dangling many feet in the air.

Suddenly a flash of pink light errupted from the mouth of the cave like an explosion. The mouth of the cave collapsed, sealing itself shut. Villagers screamed and ran towards the site of the collapse as did Sesshomaru and the others. "Stand back!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the tetsuiga. He slammed it into the rocks and they were blown into pebbles and stones. Sango, Shippo and Miroku took off running into the cave, quite blindly, followed by Souta, whom had a torch and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome hung from the sword in the rock and with her luck, the sword was loosening. She swore and tried to swing to a place where her feet could get into the rocks of the side of the cave. With a loud twang her sword dislodged itself, causing her to come cascading down the wall, slamming her arm into the great cave wall. She had been at least three hundred feet off the ground and now she was around two hundred. She prepared herself for what she knew was going to be death, then felt something worse. It was Sesshomaru's arms encircling her waist.

He set her down on the ground and she stepped away from him. "Looks like I was right. You are helpless." he said, picking up her near broken sword. He handed it to her and she put it away. "I AM NOT!" she roared. He smirked. "Yeah right." he said. Kagome clenched her fist tight, her knuckles turning white, then she felt blood slowly dripping down her arm. Damn it, she had a cut on her cheek that she had not even noticed.

Shippo scooped Kagome up in his arms bridal style, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes at the man touching what was his. Kagome put her arms around his neck, feeling too weak to walk. Shippo, loyal as ever, carried her from the cave. The villagers cheered for her and the mayor thanked her and paid her, then put her back in her room to heal for free.

A few days later Kagome sent her brother home on her horse, telling him not to worry. He left but not before giving her a long lecture about immaturaity and such. Kagome's eyes welled with tears as she waved to her brother. She always hated goodbyes. "Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded and slung her backpack on. Sesshomaru lifted her up onto his back piggy back style. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were still not talking to one another since the day in the cave. It was killing her to have to be this close with him.

They set out for they still had many months of travel. "Kagome, you should hold on tight. Sesshomaru can run pretty damn fast." Inuyasha said for his older brother. Kagome made a face but did as she was told. Sango giggled at her earning a dirty look from Sesshomaru whom then recieved a glare from Miroku. Sesshomaru began to run and Kagome held tightly to him because she was scared. She clenched her eyes shut as they stung from the wind hitting them. Inuyasha and Shippo easily ran along side Sesshomaru and Sango and Miroku flew above on Sango's cat demon pet, Kilala. Kagome felt herself slipping. "Wench, stay still." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome leaned foward to his ear. "Stop calling me that." she said softly. Sesshomaru ignored her. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU JERK!" she yelled into his ear. He growled. "Good going wench. Now I'm deaf in that ear, and YES, I HEARD YOU, I JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT." he yelled, throwing her off him. She flipped backwards and sprung off her hand, landing on her feet.

Shippo moved in quickly and scooped Kagome up, knowing that she would any moment draw her sword and try and kill Sesshomaru in a battle that she would not win. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and stuck out her tounge at Sesshomaru as they whipped past him. He glared at her, but otherwise his face remained impassive, cold and un-caring.

They stopped in a small clearing as it began to get dark. Kagome kissed Shippo on the cheek, much to the annoyance of Sesshomaru. "Thanks Shippo. You sure are a lot nicer than some OTHER people." she said, casting a meaningful look at Sesshomaru. She stretched and walked into the bushes. She walked until she was looking down a rock quarry. There were wolves by the dozen lounging around and a few wolf demons. Kagome gasped and turned to run back to the camp, only now she couldn't find where she thought camp was. She whirled around, seeing none of the traveling companions. Suddenly there was rustling and some wolves emerged from the brush. They were foaming at the mouth and manegy. She surpressed a scream, but still a shriek came from her. Kagome scrambled backwards and fell over the edge of the cliff, screaming.

She caught the edge of the rock, but it was crumbling fast. She screamed again. "HELP ME!" she screamed. Kagome clenched her eyes shut tightly and her tears rolled fast down her cheeks as the rabid wolves approached her, getting ready for the kill. She tried to hoist herself up, but only succeded in knocking her right hand, her strongest hand, away from the edge. Now she dangled hundreds of feet above the sharp rocks, holding on with her weak left hand and the side of the cliff that would give way and spill her to her death.

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that the wolves were gone. Above her stood Sesshomaru. "Give me your hand." he ordered, offering her his hand. She was reaching up to take it when the edge crumbled. She let out a scream and fell backwards, reaching up to Sesshomaru. She called out his name a fraction of a second before she was about to hit the rocks. Then there was a whirlwind and a blurred person run to catch her.

Kagome was thrown down onto a mat. Her hands and feet were bound tightly and her weapons were removed. "I'll teach you to have me, King of the North to be thrown in the dunegons! Bitch, you're going to become a slave. You're going to have to work for every meal you get and work for me, in my country, harvesting the rice." Koga sneered. Kagome glared up at him. She wanted to yell at him, but he had gagged her as well. She struggled to move, but it was useless to get from the bonds, so she started to chew through her gag, which she did almost instantly. "Listen to me you ass! My father and brother will have so many men swarming around every country searching for me! They'll find you and kill you for even suggesting such a thing to me!" she spat. Koga laughed and punched her. She fell sideways, unconsious.

Sesshomaru alerted the others about someone kidnapping Kagome and they were now all searching for her. He looked down the cliff, not wanting to find her there, because if he did, she would surely be dead. He mumbled something under his breath as he searched frantically for her, tears welling behind his golden eyes. Inuyasha watched his brother. "I've never seen him like this about anything...he must really love her." he mumbled to the others.

She awoke in a brown rag dress. Her feet and hands were chained together. Kagome jumped to her feet, only to be pulled back onto her rear. "I see you're up, my slave. It's about time. You have much work to do, cleaning my quarters. Get to work." Koga growled from his throne. She scowled and crossed her arms. "If you think I'm going to work for you, you must be crazy." she snapped. Koga stood and pulled out a whip. "Thirteen lashings for every word you spoke and seven extra for refusal." he growled, unfurling the leather whip. He cracked it down on her back and each time she cried out. In the end, her back was bloody and her dress was torn. Koga sat back down. "Now get to work."

Kagome did as she was told. She'd never been whipped before, but it was very painful and she did not want for it to happen ever again. She cleaned furiously all day, then Koga fed her. She ate hungrily and he watched her. "Where are your manners Princess?" he asked, leering at her. Her hands started to shake, but she ate gracefully after that, not wanting to evoke his rage. When she was finished he stood and pulled her lead over to the bed. "Join me, Kagome." he ordered. Kagome stared at him, shaking so badly that her chains rattled loudly. "What? You think that I want to touch you? No. I will wait until you've earned it. Just sleep." he said. Kagome still did not move. Koga wrenched the chain forward and she landed on his bed with a thump and he started kissing her hungrily. She struggled under him. "You gave me your word!" she cried. He laughed and kissed down her pale neck, sprinkling it with hickies. "I did no such thing. Now you will rightfully be mine!" he cried, ripping her dress.

Sesshomaru sniffed the area and smelled wolves. "Koga..." he growled, taking off running towards the north, followed closely by the others. He ran so fast that everything around him was blurred. His mind was only focused on one thing. Getting his Kagome back where he could watch over her forever. He arrived outside the castle of the north and easily killed the gaurds outside.

Kagome hit him with a silver tray. He howled in pain and pulled out his whip. Kagome started running from him, holding her tattered dress to her body. He struck her as she kept running away. She stumbled away from him and tripped on a thick rug. Koga was over her, whipping her as hard as he could. "Bitch!" he yelled, his nose bleeding from her fighting and struggling. Kagome clutched the rug, screaming. The pain hit her deep within her bones and her heart. Her mother had been killed by her grandfather for disobeying him. With a whip. But that was before her father had become king, so there was nothing to do to avenge his wife's death. Kagome had though. She had saught out her grandfather and killed him on the spot. Suddenly the thick wooden doors into the room banged open, revealing Sesshomaru standing there. Koga glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife?" Sesshomaru asked, advancing menacingly. Koga dropped his whip and took off running. Sesshomaru stooped low to Kagome, whom was trying to sit up, but was unable to. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, drawing her close to his chest, picking her up. She shivered and burried her face in his shoulder, her small figure racked with sobs. He stroked her hair and draped his cloak over her bleeding back. He held her and carried her from the castle. The others were waiting for him. "Is she alright?" Sango demanded. "Kagome is not. I will tend to her in my own castle. When she has healed she and I will join you all in the East and we will continue to look for this jewel. Go along. I promise to take care of her." he said.

Sesshomaru ran fast, holding Kagome to him, whom had fallen asleep in his arms, feeling safe. He now lay her down on his large bed and called for things to make her back better. He laid strips of wet cloth on the hundreds of deep lashes on her back. Anger brewed inside of him at Koga. Oh how he hated that pathetic wolf demon. Kagome slowly awoke at the fresh stinging pain. "Sesshomaru...?" she asked softly. "Yes Kagome, I am here. Rest now." he replied softly. She let out a sob. "It was horrible...the feeling of being whipped and treated like that..." she sobbed, clutching the pillow her head was resting on. Sesshomaru stroked her cheek and wiped her tears away. "It must have been...that bastard. I swear, I'll kill him." he vowed. Kagome caught his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it lightly. "You were right. I am helpless without you. You've saved me from falling from a tree, from falling from a cliff, from Koga...I owe my life to you three times..." she whispered, fresh tears spilling.

He sighed. "No Kagome, you owe me nothing. I did what anyone would do when someone is in danger, and you are anything but helpless." he replied. There was a long silence, then she spoke. "I'm no better than that monster, Koga." Sesshomaru grabbed her chin. "Never say things that aren't true!" he growled. She pushed his hand away and laid back down. "It's true. My mother was killed by her lashings from her own father. My father never could do anything about it because he had no power. He was only a young knight with no authority. So when he told me when I was fifteen, I found my grandfather. He was about seventy. He was a helpless old man and I...I...killed him..." she sobbed, flinging her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent of jasmines and vanilla.

"Kagome, there is something called fate. It works to punish those whom have done something bad or sinful. Your killing your grandfather was fate's way of adminstering his punishment for what he did to your mother. You were just fate's toy for the execution, but that doesn't reflect on who you are inside. Inside, you are one of the most wonderful people I've ever known. You're always smiling and happy, even when there is nothing to be happy about. In this day and age, we could use more people like you. Now I know I've been cruel to you in the past and I apologize for it, but you must understand that fate also works strangely as well. While I am going to be marrying you, my heart belongs to another." he said. Kagome pulled away blushing. " How silly of me to think that someone like you wouldn't already have a woman." she said, laying back down.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night and slunk over to where her clothes were. She changed quickly and crept from Sesshomaru's room. Her back ached painfully, her ankles and wrists had angry welts on them and her neck and chest were covered in dozens of itchy lovebites. She moved a quietly as she could through the castle to the doors. She set off, walking as fast as she could. Kagome decided that she would stop by home and convince her father to cancel the treaty. If he refused then she would run away to the East where she couldn't be found for years. Kagome walked for hours dilagently and when the sun rose she was many miles away, but she knew that Sesshomaru could catch up with her at anytime with his speed. She stopped by a river and washed her face.

She sat on the bank, staring into the water when demons surrounded her. The man in the baboon cloak advanced towards her. "How perfect. You're alone this time and without that annoying demon. Now I'll be able to kidnapp you and bring you back with me." "Why me?" she yelled, standing in the water. The man laughed. "Because you had my father locked up. Besides, you'd make the perfect addition to my collection of wives." "WHO ARE YOU?" "My name is Naraku." he said, moving forward.

Suddenly Sesshomaru shot out from a tree and attacked the man. Naraku disappeared quickly and Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Bitch, what do you think you were doing?" he yelled. Kagome turned away, not replying. She kept on walking, ignoring his very presence. He followed her and grabbed her arm. She hissed and pulled away, rubbing it gingerly. "What the hell are you trying to do? Re-open the scars?" she asked vemonly. He rolled his eyes. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "My home. I need to talk to my father, then I will re-join the search depending on the outcome of my father's reply to my request." she said stiffly. "And what request would that be?" he asked, crossing his arms. She whirled to face him. "It would be that either he kill me or break the damn contract that would give me to you." she hissed. Sesshomaru smiled. "Fine by me. Climb on, I'll get you there much quicker." he said.

Kagome went to her father's study and knocked. "Enter." he called. She entered. "Father, I have come home to talk to you." "About?" "I have thought about the contract while I was away." "And?" he asked, leaning forward. "I want you to rip it up. Break it, I don't care." "Kagome, you know that this marriage is in the best intrest of the country and you!" "Fine, then use this sword and kill me. I'd rather be dead than married to him." she growled, holding out a sword. He father sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh Kagome, put your sword away. I won't kill you, what is it that won't allow you to agree to this?" he asked, sitting back and pouring himself some mead. "I find him totally arrogant, jerky, cold, annoying. He's a bully! I will NOT allowed myself to be married to him NOR any other man that asks for my hand that I do not love! I will kill myself if you do not agree." she said, holding her blade to her own throat. Her father paled and grabbed the sword away. "You will not kill yourself young lady and you WILL marry Sesshomaru weather you like it or not!" he ordered.

She scowled and turned away and ran from her father's study. Kagome went to her tower and ran up to the very top floor. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a set of doors that led to a balcony. She went out onto the stone balcony to see Sesshomaru standing with a young girl of about five or six. Kagome laid her head on the stone rail and sobbed. It wasn't fair to Sesshomaru if he was in love with someone else that she take him away from the woman and it wasn't fair to her that she was going to have to. Kagome wiped her tears away and looked around her father's castle. The lands were very beautiful, but most of it was covered in forest. A gust of wind caressed her face and a white flower sailed up to her riding the wind. Kagome caught it and smiled. She looked down to see who did it and the little girl waved and smiled. Kagome waved and smiled.

The flower was very pretty with yellow right in the middle of the large petals. Kagome stood and closed her balcony doors. She dashed into her bedroom and scrubbed her face and hands. She cleaned up as best she could, then pulled on clean clothes and re-packed her bag. She put the flower safely in her bag and laced up her shiny black boots. Kagome exited her room and was horrified to see Koga walking down the hall. She shrieked and ran back into her room and slammed the door. She locked it and went to her window. Kagome pushed it open and looked down at the ground. It was pretty far down. Kagome swore softly and started to make a rope of her bed linens. Once the rope was long enough she tied it to her heavy bed and started to climb down. She jumped from her spot on the rope and landed on her feet. "Kagome? What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked if he were talking to a mental patient. "It's Koga. He's here. Inside the castle...my father doesn't know what he did either times." She said, her lip trembling. Sesshomaru frowned. "How could he not?" "I don't know. Souta must've dealt with it as he saw fit and only you know what happened the second time..." she said, looking ashamed.

Sesshomaru turned to enter the castle. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" the little raven haired girl asked. She was dressed in a cute orange dress and her hair was in a lopsided ponytail. He smiled warmly down at the girl. "Rin, I have to go talk to the king. Stay here please and protect Lady Kagome." he said. The girl grinned and nodded. She went over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Come on Lady Kagome. Rin wants to go pick flowers." she said. "You can just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled. Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Lord Sesshomaru always reminds me to be respectful. Do you not want to be a princess?" she asked. "Nope. Not at all. I'd rather not have any of the duties and things like that. Being princess might seem glamours and fun, but it is dreadful." "I know. Lord Sesshomaru makes me sit down and read and many other things he says fine ladies must know how to do." Rin said, bending down to pick a few queen anne's lace.

"So how do you know Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Lord Sesshomaru is like a father to me. He adopted me when he found me during his travels in the north. I was attacked by wolves, but I lived. He saved my life and now that he's accepted me into his house, I'm technically a princess." Kagome was silent and picked the flowers nearby her until a hand wrapped around her upper arm. "Hello Kagome. Did you miss me?" Koga growled. Kagome kicked him as hard as she could in his groin and scooped Rin up and took off towards the castle. Koga ran after her and grabbed her. Kagome rolled so that Rin would not get hurt. She released the girl. "Run Rin! Run! Get Sesshomaru!" she yelled as Koga pulled out his whip. Rin dropped her flowers and ran.

Kagome rolled away from the lashes and scrambled to her feet. She blocked his whip with her arm. Her arm stung angrily and she grabbed his arm and brought her leg back and kicked him as hard as she could. Kagome ran away and scrambled up a tree, at the very top. She clutched the tree panicked as Koga looked for her. She let out a small whimper and he looked up at her. She screamed and jumped to another tree. Koga scrambled up a tree and tried to get her. She kept avoiding him by mere inches until she heard Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped down from her tree and ran behind the tall man. "Go inside with Rin." he ordered. Kagome nodded, panting heavily and having no energy to argue. She went inside to Rin's side. The small girl was shaking and pale. Servants surrounded the two, administering medicine and bandaging Kagome's arm.

Sesshomaru stepped into the hall and pulled off his blood-spattered over coat. His hands were covered in blood and so was his sword, though he had not spilled a drop of his own. He noticed that Rin had fallen asleep against Kagome's chest and Kagome had fallen asleep, holding Rin like a mother would. Rin woke and climbed away from Kagome, careful not to awaken her. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" she asked. "Of course Rin." "Lady Kagome was very worried. She just fell asleep. She likes you a lot, I can tell." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru was shocked at Rin's words and looked over at Kagome. She was pale and her face did seem worried. "Kagome is just very compassionate. She worries about everyone." "Lord Sesshomaru, I heard some of the servants talking." "About what Rin?" he asked absentmindly, going to wash his hands and sword. "About Lady Kagome." "You know I don't care about gossip." Sesshomaru said shortly.

Rin shrugged and went back over to Kagome and took her hand. "Kagome talks in her sleep." she said. Sesshomaru stood and picked Kagome up. "Really? What sort of things does she mumble?" he asked, humoring his daughter. "That's how I know she likes you. She said it while she was sleeping. I also found out you lied to her about loving someone else, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. Sesshomaru sighed and set Kagome down on her own bed. "Well Kagome should be with someone she loves with all of her heart, not me." "But you love her too, right?" "Yes, I do."


	3. Chapter 3

To Become Allies

By; Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer: I no own.

Chapter Three; Far From Over

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome sat by the fire, gazing in. She had been unusually quite, but no one noticed during the chaos of having a little girl traveling with them. She slumped back against a tree, closing her eyes. Her back still hurt quite a bit and she knew it would never fully heal, but she pretended like there was nothing wrong so her travel companions didn't suspect it was that bad. Only Sesshomaru knew how bad it really was. She nearly fell asleep but was awoken when there was a strong gust of wind that put out the fire, plunging the camp into darkness. She felt a hand stroke her butt and she turned red. "Miroku!" she yelled, slapping her friend across the face. "Ow. Sorry...heh, heh...I thought you were Sango." he stuttered. "Oh sure!" Sango and Kagome cried in unison.

Inuyasha stood suddenly. "Would you all shut up? Something's coming, and fast." he growled. Miroku hugged Sango to him and Shippo and Rin went over to them. Kagome stood and put her hand on her sword. She looked up into the trees and found what looked like to be a feather and a large one at that, coasting down towards them. The feather landed and there was a giant explosion and the smoke blinded everyone. When the smoke was gone there was a woman with black hair and red eyes glaring at Kagome. Her dress was a white servant dress and she had on armour and weapons were at her hip. The woman quickly pulled a sword. "Lady Kagome, I am Kagura. I have been sent by Naraku to fetch you." she said. Kagome was pushed aside as Sesshomaru stood in front of the woman. "I don't think so." he growled, flexing his claws. Green posion dripped from them as he glared down at the woman. "You DARE to try and stop me? I will kill you." Kagura yelled, attacking Sesshomaru. She cut his arm and he plunged his claws into her arm. She jabbed him in the gut with her sword. He fell, wide eyed to the ground. An explosion occured and Kagura disappeared. Kagome stood and ran to Sesshomaru.

She held his head in her arms while Rin held his hand. Inuyasha exaimened the wound in his gut and wrapped it in a bandage. "That's all we can do. Sesshomaru will heal by himself. All of you get some rest." he barked. Everyone did as they were told, except Kagome. She stayed, propped against a tree, with Sesshomaru's head in her lap. She was holding his hand as well, stroking it lightly. Her eyelids became heavy as sleep demanded that she succumb. Kagome yawned and her eyes flickered closed. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru woke shortly after to see everyone was sleeping. He growled in fustration and looked up at Kagome's pale and angelic face. It looked as if she had just fallen asleep. He sat up and pulled off the bandages. Kagome's eyes flickered open and she shifted. "You're up..." she murmured sleepily. He nodded. "Yeah. You should get some sleep Kagome." he said softly as to not wake the others. "Rin and I were so worried." she mumbled, yawning. Sesshomaru sat next to her and she lay her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her and their eyes met. Her cheeks flamed red as he leaned closer to her. Their lips met.

Unfortunately at that moment everyone else was awaken by the noise the pair had made by talking. They all gaped at the sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing. They all laid down and pretended to be asleep, but they each had an eye open, watching the pair continue to kiss. When they ended the kiss Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, I lied to you about my heart belonging to some one else." he said, looking down. Kagome froze and she scrambled to her feet. She dashed away from camp. "Kagome wait!" "No! Leave me alone you jerk!" she yelled. Sesshomaru ignored her orders for solitude and ran after her.

"Kagome, please wait!" he called. There came no reply from Kagome. He looked around to see that she was sitting in a tree, crying. His heart ached at the fact that he had been the one to make her cry. "Kagome, come down from there." he ordered sternly. She ignored him completely and continued to sob. Sesshomaru climbed the tree. He grabbed Kagome's wrist as he slipped. She cried out and slid from the branch. She caught the branch, but she did not let go of Sesshomaru's hand. "You JERK! You did that on purpose!" she shouted. Sesshomaru smirked. "Maybe, hold very still and do not let go of the branch." he ordered. Kagome did as she was told and Sesshomaru swung himself up onto the branch. He quickly pulled her up and into his arms. She tried to pull away. "Stop it! Let me go!" she cried out as he started kissing down her cheek to her neck. She pushed him away, looking stricken. She was remembering that Koga did the same thing to her. Kagome scrambled away, down the tree. She landed lightly on her feet and ran off, crying.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Things had gotten very tense between Kagome and Sesshomaru. She would not speak to him directly, instead stared at the ground while talking to him or while he was around. He, however, acted as if there was nothing wrong. Kagome had taken to riding on Inuyasha's back instead of his, and it bothered him that his woman was uncomfortable around him and would rather ride with a rude brute than him, her future husband. Kagome stretched after Inuyasha set her down. They were in a small village and it was growing dark. Rin took Kagome's hand and led her into a place where they could get something to eat. "Hey wench, you're not allowed in here without your man, and their ain't no brats allowed either." a fat man growled, throwing a glass at her. She stepped in front of Rin and it hit her instead of the child. "Come on Rin, let's go." she said, pulling the child out of harm's way. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Rin squeaked, pulling on Kagome's sleeve.

She smiled warmly down at the girl. "Of course. A little glass can't hurt me too much. Come on, let's go find the others. We'll get Inuyasha and Miroku to go get some food for us." she said, leading the girl to their hotel room. Rin ran to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, some man threw a glass at Kagome-chan!" she said loudly, tugging on his pant leg. Inuyasha looked up from cleaning his sword. "Who did what?" he snarled, standing. He'd become very protective of Kagome as they became good friends. Sesshomaru's gaze flickered over to his brother. "Inuyasha, please have a seat. I will deal with this. Kagome come with me right now." he ordered. She frowned but followed him slowly. Once they were in another room he looked to her. "Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. The glass had hit her armour, not her body. He took her hand and led her to the bar where she was hit with the glass. "I will teach them to mess with my woman." he growled, pulling her behind him. When they stepped into the bar silence fell.

Kagome hid behind Sesshomaru as he started up a commotion. When he was finished the inside of the place was in ruins and men were beat up. He turned back to her and led her from the establishment. "You didn't have to do that." she said, keeping her eyes on the ground. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled her close. "Yes I did. I love you Kagome, and no one is going to treat you that way." she shuttered at his words that were spoken so tenderly. He lifted her chin up so they were gazing into each other's eyes. "There is something wrong. What is it, my love?" he asked. Kagome's eyes looked away from him and filled with tears. "Nothing." she lied. She could not explain how she was feeling to him, for he would never understand. He lowered his lips to hers and pressed a chaste kiss onto her soft, red lips. "Well, until you tell me what it is, I leave you with that kiss." he said, walking away.

Her cheeks were flaming red, but she ignored it. She was the Princess of the South and she would not let this man sway her emotions in such a way. After all, it wasn't as if they were going to be married. She still had time to get out of it. Kagome held her head high and walked back into the hotel room. She went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. She slipped in, sighing. Looking for information on Naraku, avoiding Koga and looking for the jewel was exhausting. Her eyes slid closed and she soaked in the tub. When she finished she climbed out and dried off. She pulled a long white night gown on and left her hair fall down her back. Kagome went into the main room where all the others were getting ready for bed. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and she lowered to her knees. Everyone laid down in their own sleeping areas except Kagome and Sesshomaru whom were snuggled up against each other.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the morning Kagome and Sesshomaru woke at the same time to find the others asleep. He pinned her to the ground. "Good Morning Kagome. Well?" "Well what?" she snapped at him. She was grumpy after sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms and not on her mat and her back hurt. "I see your grumpy, per usual." he remarked. "I see your an egotistical vain jerk, _per usual._" she said in a mocking voice. "You dare mock me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _"You dare mock me?" _she said, copying off what he said. "Wench, you are being very annoying." he growled. Kagome giggled. _"Wench, you are being very annoying." _she said in a very mocking voice. "Kagome, stop it this instant." he warned. Kagome beamed at him. She was still pinned under him and knew that it wasn't very smart of her to be taunting him while in her current postiton, but she was just so damn cranky and sore. _"Kagome, stop it this instant." _Sesshomaru growled in an irrated way and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a bright red blush across her cheeks. When she regained her common sence halfway through the kiss she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him and hated being called a wench. When they drew a part Kagome bit his lip. He frowned and licked the blood away. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted. "THAT WAS FOR KISSING ME WHEN YOU DIDN'T ASK, AND FOR CALLING ME A WENCH AGAIN! I TOLD YOU I HATE BEING CALLED A WENCH!" she shouted back, springing to her feet. Sesshomaru stood and glared down at her, but did nothing.

Everyone had awoken when they started yelling at each other. Sango groaned and threw a pillow at her friends. "Shut up already. Go outside and yell. It's five thirty in the morning!" she said, her voice incredibly hoarse. Kagome broke her glare and grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. She was furious. Kagome went to the white basin and shrubbed her face. She dressed in a light teal dress and braided her hair into french braids. She tightened her white bodice up and went to go help Rin get dressed. Kagome put Rin's shiny raven hair in pigtails and helped her into a dark blue dress. Sesshomaru had gone outside to pay and to calm down. Suddenly there were a bunch of shouting and yelling outside. Rin and Kagome went out of the hotel to find a mob of villagers surrounding Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and she ushered Rin back into the room and locked the door. She jumped atop a wooden cart that raised her above the crowd. She put her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled so loudly that it drew everyone's attention to her. Sesshomaru saw her and frowned. "Listen up, townspeople. What in the hell do you think your doing attacking royalty?" she demanded. Murmurs went around the crowd that held pitchforks, torches and one man held a rope. They entended to lynch him! The man stepped forward. "We have only one leader and that is Naraku. He has ruled these lands for centuries!" he yelled. Kagome glared down at him. "How does that give you the right? If you were in my position and your wifes and husbands were being surrounded by an angry mob? Would you ignore the problem or would you do everything you could to get the one you loved out of danger?" there were considering murmurs all around and she could feel Sesshomaru's astounded gaze on her, which made her all the more embarressed. She'd never been one for public speaking. "Who the hell are you to try and order us around?" the same man asked. Kagome crossed her arms, her eye twitching. "I am Kagome, the princess of the south." she jumped down from the cart and the crowd parted. She went to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back as usual, but her mind was elsewhere...namely mulling over what happened with the lynch mob. She sighed heavily. "Something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked without looking back at her. "Nope. Nothing at all." she replied. Inuyasha knew that there was something wrong but did not bring the subject up. It was probably about his brother. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back when they slowed down for lunch. She yawned and rubbed her sore neck. The group sat down around a red and white tablecloth and Sango handed out the food. Kagome nibbled on her sandwich, not really hungry. Sesshomaru sat next to her and when they were done he helped her up and led her away from the others and massaged her neck. "Did you really mean what you said back in that little village?" he whispered into her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and had trouble keeping herself not purring in contentment. "Of course I did Sesshomaru, I don't throw my affections around that way." he turned her to face him and brushed a stray clump of hair from her face. "Good. I want you to love me as much as I love you." he said, kissing her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authour's Note; To explain my reasoning for this fluff chapter...I was bored. Oh, and I need filler chapters until I get to the good parts. Okay? Well, I hope you all enjoy my story.


End file.
